


Let me help you

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, mentions of sex(it isn't graphic), travis is insecure, travis is like 26-27 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Travis let out a soft whine as he felt someone shake him. “Travis” He heard a deep voice say. His eyes shot open as he looked at the red-Fernando. “Y-Yeah.” He sat up the sheets falling off his shoulders. “I’m going to go cook food.” Travis frowned as he grabbed his shirt. God, he felt like a child trying to beg him into staying. “I’m not hungry” he lied. He could feel the familiar pain of hunger clawing at his stomach but he would rather ignore it if it meant that Fernando would stay longer. He had spent so much time looking for him and he was finally here. “Travis you need-” Travis opened his mouth to argue but his stomach let out a growl. Fernando sighs as Travis looks away, cheeks flushing. “I’m fine please just don’t- I don’t want to be alone.” Fernando sighs as he holds Travis’s face in his hands. He traced the scarring around his eyes.
Relationships: Travis Phelps/Original Male Character(s), Travis phelps/Fernando Castillo, travis phelps/red eyed demon
Series: 365 project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 4





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of aftermath, my very first work in 365, and while I recommend reading that before this you can read this one by itself. Sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed I needed to get this out today and I started to fall asleep ;*;.

Travis let out a soft whine as he felt someone shake him. “Travis” He heard a deep voice say. His eyes shot open as he looked at the red-Fernando. “Y-Yeah.” He sat up the sheets falling off his shoulders. “I’m going to go cook food.” Travis frowned as he grabbed his shirt. God, he felt like a child trying to beg him into staying. “I’m not hungry” he lied. He could feel the familiar pain of hunger clawing at his stomach but he would rather ignore it if it meant that Fernando would stay longer. He had spent so much time looking for him and he was finally here. “Travis you need-” Travis opened his mouth to argue but his stomach let out a growl. Fernando sighs as Travis looks away, cheeks flushing. “I’m fine please just don’t- I don’t want to be alone.” Fernando sighs as he holds Travis’s face in his hands. He traced the scarring around his eyes. Travis whimpered a bit pressing into his hands. “I told you I will stay with you until I am needed elsewhere.” Travis frowns as he looks at him “but I want you to stay with me forever please I can give you anything that you want I-” Fernando sighs “I don’t want your soul, Travis. I will come back if I do leave. Always.” Travis nodded as he brought a hand to meet his. His hand felt surprisingly smoother than he expected. “Come on, let's go make breakfast.” Fernando hummed. Travis nods as he gets up stretching. Travis followed Fernando as he walked to the kitchen. His eyes looked over at the living room with a small state of shock. Despite the ritual having taken just last night the whole living room was cleaned. Everything was set back up as if nothing had happened. He frowned, had Fernando started cleaning while he was sleeping. “I got some groceries while you were sleeping.” Fernando hummed as he opened the fridge. Travis blinked before frowning. “I had food. You don’t need to buy me food.” Fernando blinked as he took out a carton of eggs. “Travis all you had was frozen food, hell you hardly look like you had enough for one meal today.” Travis shifted a bit as he looked at him. “I don’t get hungry often.” He mumbled. Fernando sighs as he starts to cook the eggs. “Travis let me take care of you please. It's okay to lean on me or tell me that you need something. I mean that's what I am good for.” Travis sighs as he nods leaning into Fernando. “Okay.” He said softly, closing his eyes. Fernando hummed with a soft smile. 

Travis pulled away after a few seconds to head to the bathroom, while Fernando was cooking he should get ready at least. He walked in looking at himself in the mirror. He let out a small laugh, his hair was a mess and his button-up was wrinkled to shit. He looked like he went out to go get drinks. However, he felt amazing instead of regretful and depressed. He turned the water on and stripped before getting in. He relaxed against the warm water feeling satisfied. He washed his hair, closing his eyes. His mind wandered back to what Fernando said earlier. His body shivered as he thought about Fernando’s hands running down his body holding him close against his body. He let out a small groan as he moved a hand down his body. He thought of Fernando kissing down his neck before biting down, leaving more of his marks against him. He pants a bit as leaned more of his weight against the shower wall. He felt Fernando's hand curling around him holding Travis up as his knees gave out. “Good boy” Fernando purred into his ear. Travis let out a cry before spilling his mess onto the shower floor. He pants before washing off any remainders on his hands off with the water. He washed his body quickly before getting out. His legs felt jelly, it had been a while since he even touched himself to a thought of another man. He wrapped his hair into a towel before drying himself off. 

‘It would never happen’ he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hardly had a body that anyone would find desirable for anything more than a drunken fuck and certainly not one that a demon could want. Then again he was a demon after isn’t what he doing what he is a sin. He-. The loud knocking made him jump. “Travis are you okay I heard you groaning. Are you hurt-” 

“I’m fine,” He said quickly, his body tensing up as he rushed over to lock the door as if that would do much against him if he really wanted to come in. “Alright,” He heard him say before walking away. Travis sighed as he wrapped the towel around his waist and rinsed his mouth. Every time he looked at himself in the mirror all he could see was Fernando behind him wrapping his arms around him and leaving his marks all over his neck and chest. He was fucked. 

By the time he went to the kitchen, Fernando was already putting away the dishes. “Sorry I took a while.” His face flushed as he looked up at him. He dried his hands “It's fine Travis I didn’t want to eat without you.” He went over smiling. “Come on.” He went to the living room. “Sorry for the lack of furniture, I didn’t have time to buy one.” Travis lied. Fernando raised an eyebrow. Travis bit the inside of his cheek. “Work doesn’t pay well.” He said quietly. Fernando frowns as Travis sits down on the couch putting his face into his hands. “It isn’t consistent and I get money when I can. Sometimes it is barely enough for a month and-” He stopped himself feeling Fernando grab his hand. He looked at him and felt his mouth go dry. The look of concern painted on his face while he was kneeling between his legs in front of him. God, he was horrible for wanting him to be on his knees for a different reason for that look to replace with something better. “Travis, are you listening?” Travis blinks his cheeks flushing. “Y-yeah.” Travis lied. Fernando sighed as he sat next to him, “I said that you can stay with me at this hotel, it's a good place where demons go to get more souls. It could help build a network for you when it comes to other demons. Plus I can pay for it and it would be much larger than this.” he waved his arms around. Travis nodded as he grabbed the plate of food and started to eat it. He groaned as soon as he tasted the food. “It's delicious,” He said before eating more. “Thank you.” Fernando smiled showing his fangs in the process. Travis nearly choked as the idea of those biting into him came to mind. “So,” Travis said after a while of them eating in silence. “How was life like before you became red eyes” Fernando took a sip of juice before sighing. “Amazing, I had everything that I wanted. I had my husband and wife along with three beautiful girls. I had an amazing group of friends and I knew what I was doing.” He said before frowning. Travis looked down at his food as he listened. “Do you miss them?” 

“My husband and wife? Yes, I would give up anything to be back with them.” He sighed. Travis nods cursing himself. How could he ever live up to something like that. All his past relationships consisted mostly of sex or arguing about how clingy he was. “What about you?” Travis looked over “Oh I tried dating but stopped, people didn’t want to be with me because of my work or because I was too clingy. Plus the fact that I was the son of a cult leader.” He mumbled. “I know a few demons that wouldn’t mind you. I could match you up with some.” Travis shrugs as he looks at him. How could he tell him that he wanted Fernando to be that demon. “I don’t know I want to get to know you more,” he said. Fernando blinked blushing. “For research,” Travis said quickly, his face flushing worse. “I want to focus on my work.” Fernando nodded as he cleared his throat before drinking more juice. “When would we head to the hotel?” Travis quickly changed the subject. “We can head tomorrow.” Fernando sighed. “We just need to sort what we are taking and what we are leaving.” Travis nods “I don’t have any jobs to do today so maybe it’ll be faster with two people?” Fernando nods and they go back to eating in silence. 

Travis let out a small groan as Fernando let out a small laugh seeing all the boxes of information that were based just on him. “Well color me impressed,” Fernando said as he went through all the papers. “However most of these are inaccurate. I’m not eons old. I’m in my 40s well 42 to be more accurate.” Travis blinks before nodding. “You're younger than I thought” He blushed. “Well, the cult did seem to think that all poltergeists were the same.” He sighed. “Well you can trash all the information considering that I can get it directly from the source,” Travis said. Fernando nodded, setting the boxes aside. It was pretty quiet with Fernando stopping once in a while to ask about a closed case. By the time they were done Travis had only kept a few folders of open cases and the black book covered in cloth that he held in his hands. “What is that?” Fernando frowned as he looked at the book. “It's just a book that I used to find out how to summon you.” He said unwrapping it but making sure that he was holding it with the cloth. Fernando tensed seeing it. “Where did you find it.” 

“At a church why?” He frowns “that book is used by angels to keep track of demons and their changes and they aren’t the most forgiving type when their shit gets stolen.” Travis blinks frowning. “I thought angels were good.” 

“They aren't, they are just assholes who try to kill anyone who disagrees with them.” Travis's eyes widen blinking. “Well at least not all angels, some separated themselves from them a long time ago.” He sighs. Travis nodded “I guess not everything that I learned is true.” he frowned. “No not everything, but I hope I can correct some of the wrong information that you learned.” Travis nods as he gets up. “I can um take the couch. I know last night I was being clingy and-” 

Fernando laughs “Travis it's fine, I don’t mind sharing a bed with you. I kind of enjoy it. It's been a while since I laid in bed with anybody. Even after gaining my freedom.” Travis blushed before letting out a soft oh. “Come on.” He said as he walked to the bedroom. Travis followed with a small smile on his lips. “I hope you don’t mind me sleeping in my boxers?” Fernando said as he started to slip off his shirt. Travis shook his head, his mouth going dry as he looked at him. He stared at him as he slipped off his shirt and pants before folding them on a chair. He blinks noticing the bumps on his back. Without thinking he reached out and touched one. Fernando let out a shocked moan as the bumps moved before spikes came out of them. “A-Are you okay.” Travis said quickly as Fernando pants “Y-Yeah just careful. Those ...bumps on my back are where my spikes retract back into. The base of them is pretty sensitive.” Travis' face went red “Oh.” He looked at them. “What are they used for?” 

“Anything Really. They can help me carry stuff or cut and stab into something. I mainly use them to attack or defend myself. They can also be uh used for pleasure considering how sensitive they are.” He cleared his throat as the spikes went back into his back. Travis nods cursing himself for thinking about straddling Fernando while he stoked the spikes coaxing out more moans out of him. “You okay,” Fernando said. Travis blinked looking at him before his face reddening even more. Fernando was shirtless sitting up with the blanket over his lap making it seem like he had nothing on. “Uh yeah,” Travis said, clearing his throat. “I’m going to change in the bathroom, “ He said, grabbing clothes and leaving before Fernando could offer to step out. 

Travis groaned as he slid down the door. He felt disgusted at himself, Fernando was here to help and all he could think about was Fernando fucking him into next week or the taste of his lips. He was horrible not to mention the fact that Fernando is a demon, a demon that he wanted and needed. God, he was pathetic. He sighs as he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before getting changed and changing the bandages on his arms. When he stepped out Fernando was reading the black book the cloth discarded on the floor. Travis tensed as he rushed over “a-are you hurt?” he frowned. Fernando blinked looking over “Yeah it-” He stopped himself as his eyes fell onto the bandages on Travis’s arm. How long had that been there and why the fuck did he not notice it sooner. “Travis, what happened?” Travis frowns hiding his arm. “Nothing, I'm fine are you okay?” Fernando frowned and placed the book down. “Travis.” he pulled him onto his lap sighing. Travis frowned as he placed his hands on his arm. “I’m fine I stitched it closed and everything” 

“What happened.” Travis looked away with a frown. “When I opened the book it bit my arm pretty badly. It was a rookie mistake, something that I should have been able to avoid but I didn’t. I messed up okay.” he said, his voice getting loud with the last one. “I screw up a lot and get hurt when I shouldn’t.” He sighed running his hands through his hair, “and then I get perverse ideas about you when you don’t even like me and I’m stupid thinking that anyone would want a chance with me, I’m nothing but some sick pe-” 

“Travis stop.” Travis went quiet, his body shaking. Fernando sighed as he pulled him close and into a hug. Travis blinks before he hugged back crying. Fernando hummed as he ran his hands through his hair “Travis there isn’t anything wrong with loving who you want.” He said as Travis sniffles. “I know I just, there is something wrong with me. I’m just a fuck up.” Fernando pulled him away taking his face into his hands. “Not to me, Travis, you gave me my freedom without you. I would still be in that cult doing god who knows what. It was already worse enough with the effects of being around me for those in the apartments.” Travis looked at him, his eyes were red and puffy. “Travis you gave me my life back.” Travis's breath hitched in his throat as he caught Fernando’s eyes looking at him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Travis blinks before kissing him. Fernando kisses back holding Travis by the hips. Travis groaned as Fernando rocked up. He grinded down before his hands went to his back and ran a hand down the bumps trying to get the spikes to come out. Fernando groaned shakily in the kiss as the spikes came back out. Travis pulled away with a soft pant, his cheeks flushing. Fernando for the most part was looking the same as Travis. Travis looks at him before kissing him again and moving down to kiss his neck. Fernando groaned. “Good boy.” he heard Fernando say, making Travis blush more. He tried to get lower but Fernando pulled him back up and flipped him onto his back. “Are you sure you want this?” Fernando asked. Travis nods “Please Fernando I need you.” 

Travis’s body felt like jelly, his clothes on a pile on the floor and his body flushed against Fernando. Fernando nuzzled him “You did so good for me Travis” He purred running his hands through his hair. Travis let out a hm as he pressed himself further into Fernando. He tried to keep himself awake but the mixture of praises and petting caused him to drift into a deep slumber with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos :)


End file.
